


Just Rewind it maybe

by HyacintPotterBlack



Series: Irondad and spiderson [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyacintPotterBlack/pseuds/HyacintPotterBlack
Summary: What if before far from home happened,  Peter wanted to fix everything that he lost. That the whole world lost. The third snap didn't only take Tony . And if he got help from a unlikely source who was he to say no...."Aren't you supposed to be a villain?""Aren't you supposed to be in the future?"" fair enough. "
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Loki & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Irondad and spiderson [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832719
Kudos: 41





	1. Nothing is fine

"We must try to accept this as our new normal."

The droning voice of the the school counselor kept on annoyingly repeating itself as Peter try to focus on the news. Beside him Ned kept on staring at Betty in an oblivious way and Mj looked as unimpressed as ever. Peter could feel the burning stare of Mr Harrington on his neck.

But even the fear of impending lecture wasn't strong enough to make him listen. He had been listening this since coming back. This counseling seasons are all same, it's all about accepting new normal , making peace with this, moving on . All this was chummy and good when you know from what you must move on .

But Peter doesn't know what he should move on from. Move on from Mr Stark ? That's impossible. What should he move on from? The five years he lost? How can he when there was nothing to lose? He never felt it? In a deep corner of his mind he was still waiting for that field trip that he left to fight alien.

The bell rang.

Peter didn't waste a second to shoulder his bag and leave the school premises. He threw a careless bye towards Ned and Mj as he ran to his apartment. 

May wasn't in the apartment. Peter ran towards his room and locked the door. This had become his only escape now. He couldn't walk around the streets without seeing Tony's face and it hurts . It hurts so much that Peter felt like he was being dusted again. But then he woke up and it's just this new normal was too much.

Sighing Peter grabbed himself a raggedy shirt and a book from the shelves. He kept on turning the pages without reading a thing.His mind far away from this pages of the book.

A noise pulled him out of his reverie. A diary fell from the stacked corner of his room. He heaved himself from the bed and walked towards it.

It looked like a really battered version of his old Chemistry Book. The dairy was barely holding itself together. Peter sighed , he had nothing better to do anyway. So reading it wouldn't be that far fetched. 

He get comfortable as he opened the first page with utmost care. His hands smoothed over the slightly childish handwriting of his younger self. It must be when he was around 12. He remembered Ben getting him a Diary but exactly why he couldn't remember. 

The first few pages looked so mundane that Peter already lost his interest when he came across this. 

There written on bold was  
**"The soul passing Theory " ,**  
his curiosity won his tiredness as he flipped through the pages. A certain paragraph caught his attention. 

"....we can't timetravel without the risk of changing the timeline but what we can do is channel our soul . we can merge it to our past self. Our all memories will stay the same only our present selves won't have a soul. But we will be alive. That's what it said in the " soul searching "....."

From this was where the rambling of theories of different books started and Peter couldn't help but laugh at himself in disbelief. He was actually considering thos. He was actually considering doing this. This was crazy. He was crazy. It would never happen but he couldn't stop himself from wanting.

The only person who would know about this would be Dr Strange . He needed to visit him , he needed to visit Dr. Banner first. He would know where to find him maybe. Or Pepper, she could know too. But Today he couldn't do anything. May would be home soon.

"Hey Ned dude....I- I need to tell you something. "

"what is it Peter? You ok?"

" Yeah I'm fine. I just found a theory. I must sound crazy now but please hear me out."

A sigh. 

" yeah ok , I got you."

"There might be a way to get this all back to what it was. It's still not there but it could be. Soul traveling to the past."

"what are you on about Pete. We are fine. Everything is fine. You can't risk everything for Mr Stark, he did all this for us, for you!"

" No no it's not only Mr Stark, You don't understand Ned . Nothing is fine. 5 years have passed. Thousands have died. Nothing is all sunshine and rainbows Damnit.!!People are scarred , scared , replaced. They have lost everything. Some have lost their whole family. Our foundation is dead. Do you understand? This counseling is doing shit!! What are we even doing?"

" I- - " a deep sigh "am in."

Peter couldn't stop himself from smiling as he whispered "Tomorrow at 12 , We are meeting Mrs Stark."

As he disconnected the call he heard the front door opening and a " Peter, I'm home."

"Coming May!"


	2. The farmhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter get the address

"Pete!!!" Morgan's high pitched shout could be heard from all the way to California as she screamed and jumped on Peter. Peter had barely time to balance himself as a Morgan named hyperactive koala attached herself to him.

"Let Peter breath Honey!" an exasperated Pepper came to Peter's rescue.

"awww, but I missed Pete Mommyyyy!!!"

"your puppy eyes are doing nothing. "

As Morgan huffed Peter couldn't stop himself from imagining how Tony would have succumbed to the Puppy Dog Eye attack. Before he could invest himself in those depressing thoughts Pepper's voice brought him back to reality. 

"Come in Peter, Ned!"

"Thanks Mrs Stark." Peter followed Pepper inside the farmhouse. The warmness it accompanied with never failed to amaze Peter. Not a lot has changed really since the last time Peter came . 

As Peter and Ned took sit the sofa with Morgan taking her rightful place on "Pete's lap" , Pepper made coffe in the kitchen. 

" So what do we own the pleasure?"

"I have some things to ask."

" Oh , what is it?"

" Um...its just do you know where Dr Strange live?"

A frown appeared on Pepper's face as she returned from the kitchen with the coffe. " why do you want to know?" 

Now Peter know what kind of person Pepper was , and motherhood or change of surname did nothing to change that. Peter had to deal with it delicately . A little mistake could blow his cover.

Clearing his voice Peter said, "Just a theory need to run by him. Um he told me to contact him but I never got around getting his um contact info." 

The frown was still presented yet it mellowed a little. Beside him Peter felt Ned relaxing his shoulder. 

" I see , Well I think I have it somewhere here. I got it from Happy. Wait a second. " Pepper went upstairs in order to find it.

"Pete! Pete! Let's play Teacher. I had a fight with my friend. I saw a dragon on my way home....."

Morgan babbled excitedly about a variety of subjects which Peter was pretty sure had no relation with each other but that's how it had always been with Morgan. Peter smiled and kept on listening Morgan's babble. Ned also put some input here and there. 

Pepper found them like that with Morgan on Peter's lap and Ned laughing at something Morgan said.

She smiled and said " I got it here with me, the address ."and handed it over to Peter.

" Thanks , Pepper. We will get going then."

"Huh! why not stay a little more?"

I will come and visit again promise." Peter smiled.

Amidst Morgan's morose cries of "stay a little more Pete", Peter and Ned left the farmhouse both feeling guilty. 

Peter promised himself as he heard Morgan's "I love you Pete!!"

'I promise Morg , next time I will come back with Mr Stark.'


	3. Intruder?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter found himself an unexpected companion

Peter liked to believe he was quite intelligent and calm person when faced with anything unexpected.  
' yeah sure'. The sarcastic voice in his head sounded too much like MJ for his comfort.  
Ignoring his inner MJ he looked at the lump on his bed.  
'How did it happen again?'

AROUND 12 AM

He and Ned had gone their separate ways after finding out the address.  
"Let's go there after School tomorrow. Gotta prepare myself! "  
Peter had agreed cause he needed it too.  
When they had parted everything was alright but as Peter took the sidewalk he heard some quiet moaning. 

First Peter wanted to ignore it but his curiosity got better of him and he found himself with a handful of a hurt black kitten .  
It was fine though if it was just a kitten . BUT NO!!! Peter Parker's luck must strike again. 

As he carried the kitten to his house and bandaged him the damn kitten turned into the God of literal Mischief himself! Like what?

Peter would forever denied he shrieked. 

But now the matter at hand was there was God of Mischief in his bedroom. As Peter was going into full on Panick mode. The lump in his bed started to shake and the intruder opened their green eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I just wanted to say Thank You soooooo Much for 27 Kudos and 550 Hits!!! I only uploaded 2 chapters and I never expected to even get 1 Hit or Kudos . SO THANK YOUU!!
> 
> Ps - I know the chapter is super small but I am probably gonna post today again.

**Author's Note:**

> My others stories aren't finished yet. But I wanted to do this . So yeah. Hope you enjoyed .


End file.
